Total Drama Time Warp
by Camp half blood 1
Summary: Chris McLean comes back to host another dramatic season of Total Drama! Only thing is he needs new cast members to make this season the best it can be. It will have awsome new locations on the original Island, great new challenges and hopefully some very goose bump inducing drama. APPS CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there total Drama Fans!**

**With the recent blow up of Total Drama fever going through my house right now and the booming sucess with the new season I figured I'd give this fandom a try.**

**If you just want to skip to the application part of the story the full brunt of it is at the bottem. **

**Although I really don't know why you would skip all the effort that went into making the introduction for this story but whatever your choice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoom in on Chris McLean, his perfect 100 smile on the original dock of shame.

Now toliet free.

"Hello there viewers welcome to this new season of Total Drama." He coughs and motions for the next cue card to be brought up. "After last season with Total Drama All Stars the ratings were so good our budget is now big enough for a new cast list. Honestly I didn't think we needed one but..." Chris gestures for the next cue card.

An intern behind the camera holds up a blank cue card not realizing his mistake.

"Oh for the love of-CUT!" The camera equipment near Chris beeped and turned off. Walking over to the intern he smiled. "Now look, I know your new here so im going to be nice."

The intern showed a face of pure gratitude. "Thank you mister Mc-" The intern was grabbed by Chef and tugged off screen.

"I'm going to let you test out a survivable challenge...I think." He says scratching his chin at the after thought.

Chef coming back on screen hands a clipboard to Chris. "Here you go McLean, gonna set up the kitchen now."

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "S-setting up the k-kitchen? Oh man Chef, good one bro." Chris said holding his hands to his knees.

"Just doing my job Chris...by the way with the budget fixed-" Chris shook his head. "No can do Chef we have got to...uh let me see...get the new commercial done by today so...I can't update that raise in your contract." Chef shakes his head and leaves Chris on the dock.

Chris looks back at his camera crew. "Makeup." At lighting fast speeds a flurry of stylists fix his hair, makeup and any wrinkles in his clothes. He snapped his fingers and called out. "Coffee." He was tossed a fresh cup which he drank gleefully. "Much better. Starting again in 3, 2, 1 and..."

The cameras lit up green and Chris gave it a perfect grin, tiredly repeating what he had already said before hand. "Honestly I didn't think we needed one but ratings don't lie. That...and the fact that Courtney found a loophole in everyone's contract that meant we had to let them have another free ride out this season..." He shook his head in disappointment.

"It's a darn shame that those freaks of teenage nature won't be with us this season." He smiled back up at the camera and pointed at it. "But with this comes the biggest opportunity of your life! That's right I'm talking to you compadre!"

The screen cuts to Chris walking down the mess hall of the island. "This season we are doing a totally new casting call. For some of you that are thinking-" Chris's voice changes into a more nerdy sounding figure. _"Didn't you already do that in Revenge of the island?" _His voice changes back to normal with a bit of a shiver.

"We are making this casting call much bigger and hopefully get _much_ better contestants. Ratings don't lie and they say that the original cast of 22 campers are much more popular then those 13." He rolled his eyes and looked down at the clipboard. "The same rules apply to this as previous seasons. Send in your video and sign your contracts, and everything will be peachy keen."

The screen cuts to Chris at the old campfire ceremony station. "In this season we are still doing marshmallow's because apparently they cause less injuries when you throw them at people." He leans into the camera. "I'm sure you've checked out our little gold Chris awards? Good. Those cracked 3 interns noses when I was practicing my throwing arm." He chuckled a little bit at the fond memories.

"Each week we will have one contestant going home and the others will have that much more of a chance to win the grand prize!" He was tossed a metal briefcase. "ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS!" He opened the case to reveal a nice clean stack of bills spread out in the case.

The screen cuts to him back at the dock of shame. "Now as you may have guessed we are making some changes this season to make it that more special." The screen pans to an explosion in the background. "Just doing a little construction on the Island." He again chuckles and winks. "Won't that be just my little surprise?"

Chris spreads his arms out to the camera. "I can promise that this won't be a surprise though. With my new budget and newly organized contracts this will be the most exciting season yet! Explosives, new challenges and the most dramatic season yet!" The camera starts to pan out.

"This is, Total. Drama. Time Warp!" The screen fades to black.

* * *

**Alright and that's a wrap for the introduction.**

**Now let me explain a few things on the applications. **

**1. You may apply multiple characters for the story if you wish, although there is no guarantee they will make it in.**

**2. I will have a cast of hopefully 18 contestants, if I feel that the number of cast members must be shortened because of not enough applications that will be the case.**

**3. Try and make characters that are actual...charcters. Not paper cut outs of something else, try and have them with an identity of their own.**

**4. You may PM me your character applications if you so desire also you may put revise a review.**

**5. If you want any specifics on how your character should enter in on the dock of shame PM me because I want it to be a surprise for everyone of what you do.**

**Now that my conditions have been stated let's see that application shall we?**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Stereotype:**

**Voice:**

**APPEARANCE-**

**Race:**

**Skin Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye color and shape:**

**Body Structure:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Does your character need glasses or contacts?:**

**CLOTHING-**

**Regular Day Clothing (be descriptive):**

**Swimwear:**

**Accessories:**

**Pajamas:**

**Snow Gear:**

**Pirate Clothing:**

**Mafia CLothing:**

**Cowgirl/Cowboy clothing:**

**Any personal things about his/her clothing? (like a ring from his/her Dad?):**

**PERSONALITY-**

**(at least 3 sentences) Outside personality (what appears on the outside):**

**(at least 3 sentences) Inner personality (say no if it's the same as the outside personality):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**NOT-Talents:**

**Strengths and Weaknesses:**

**Medical Conditions?:**

**Allergies:**

**Is he/she an antagonist?:**

**History (optional):**

**Phobias:**

**Who would he/she be friends with?:**

**Who would he/she not be friends with?:**

**Who would he/she despise?:**

**How would he/she react to losing?:**

**How would he/she react to winning?:**

**Do you want a relationship?:**

**If so, what type of person?:**

**Anything I forgot or challenge suggestions of your own?:**

**AUDITION TAPE-**

**I hope everyone will apply for the shot at the million and I hope that you have fun reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys sorry for the...not so long wait? Holy...two day? All of you guys responded within two days?! Not that i'm complaining or anything but man I almost had a heart attack when I checked my PM box.**

**Thank you so much for every aplicent you sent in and I really hope that this turns out in a good way. I have seen many...many...many of these kind of things go to the trash bin of fanfiction.**

**For anyone that wishes to again skip my glorouis intro to see who got in the contestants are at the bottem.**

**But for those of you that are reading my intro. Enjoy.**

* * *

Zoom in on Chris yawning a bit as he walks onto the set of the camera crew. Looking around he spots a new intern. "Hey you the new guy?" The intern smiles and gives a simple nod. "Great. Word of advice though kid, make sure you finish those cue cards on time." He pats him on the shoulder.

"Let's hope he doesn't end up in the hospital to fast..." Chris mumbled walking over to a nearby white tent. They had set up camp on the island to film the production of the new season, which was going to be the most money-making season yet! He could already see the very green future...money...

"Chris?" Chefs voice called out beside him. "Your drooling."

He quickly wiped his mouth and coughed a bit. "C-Chef! I thought you were working on getting the new victms- I mean cast on the show? Why are you still here?!" He said voice raising a bit.

A clipboard was quickly handed to Chris, Chef rolling his eyes. "I already got the cast pretty boy thought you would like to know." Chef folded his arms.

"What?! The commercial came out two days ago! As in not even 72 hours! How in the heck did you find some teens talented, crazy, plus completely filled to the brim with ratings gold for this show!?" He stops and thinks for a moment. "Did they already-" He's cut off by Chef.

"Agents were already sent, contracts have been signed." Chef said a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Chris sighed and looked down at his clipboard and raised an eyebrow at the contestants. "Are you sure these guys are right to be on this show? I mean...is this a fee for one guy?!" He said looking at a price list.

"Protection money." Chef said scratching the back of his head looking around nervous.

Chris was about to answer but wisely shut his mouth. "Alrighty then..." Looking down further the list he smiled. "Not bad Chef, not bad at all. A little pricey and some have gone clinically insane and some will go insane again on this show but still. Not to shabby." He puts the clipboard in Chefs hands. "Ok rent a few dozen boats and get them here ASAP."

Chef rolled his eyes at Chris's usage of the acronym. "Fine don't get your rich pants in a bunch." As he turned to walk away he heard Chris nervously laugh behind him. "What is it now?"

Chris smiled almost creepily at Chef and giggled. "Oh my God. Chef they approved..._it_" He whispered with pure glee.

Chef almost dropped the clipboard when he saw what Chris was talking about. "They let you have..." He shook his head. "Can I-"

Chris impatiently shook his head and started to laugh maniacaly. "No Chef those vacation days werent updated in your contract either...but oh man, this was sooo worth the money!" He turned around to walk into a nearby tent still laughing.

Looking through the list of names of Chris's newest...contestants. Chef silently prayed that they wouldnt die and almost considered giving them actual food for this season...for a second. He then shivered and turned away from the campsite walking towards the dock of shame where a helicopter had landed. One of Chris's personal models of course.

"Where to Chef?" The driver said looking over to the cook with his helmet on.

Chef sighed and looked back to the campsite. He could still hear Chris's insane laughter from here. "Son. Just get me as far away from that man as quickly as possible and I swear I'll give you a fine tip."

Without a second thought the driver lifted up the piloting stick and flew off the island.

As they zoomed off in the distance, Chef looked down at the clipboard that held the names of the contestants. Those poor unsuspecting souls.

"IM GONNA BE RICH!" A voice screamed out from the island.

"Did I mention a free car son?" Chef said almost taking the chopper stick himself.

* * *

**Okay now here are my contestants and soon to be emergency room victms...I mean...yeah whatever!**

** Alice Zion Perimoch as the Lone Wolf**

** Shane Hexley as the Sly Observer**

**Layla Katja Alms as Shy Girl**

**Ruby Norman as The Tough Outcast**

**Wilma Watson as The Wheelchair Girl**

**Shaelyn Hart as The Easy-Going Girl**

**Gage (Gonzalez) Wilder as ****Misunderstood Teenage Father**

******Jezabel Maria Rodriguez as The Dangerous Siren**

**Lexie Marie Wilson as The Sarcastic Bookworm**

**Corey Walker as The Random Energetic**

**Emma Johanssen as The Drama Queen**

**Jasmine Steele as The Rock Chick**

** Benjamin Vescovi as The Mob Child**

**Dillon Rodda as The Hopeless Romantic**

**Dale Jackson as The Friendly Sweetheart**

**Yasmin Emily Keed as The Sweet Tooth**

**Anna Naiomi Reed as The Dreamer**

**Camilla Myosuka as The Preppy Jock**

**Alexia Rogers as The Hockey Artist**

**Penelope Victoria as The Amiable Pushover**

**If your application was not chosen I'm sorry to say that I didn't think that your application was that well presented or I had the full cast ready before you could present it.**

**Also if anyone would like me to put their pen names in next to their own OC's just give me a shout on PM.**

**Thats all for now campers join me next time for the first episode.**


	3. Chapter 3

**...So many character descriptions...I almost wanted to split this thing up into two chapters...God...not to mention I have another story going on... Anyways, I hope the payoff is worth it. Read and enjoy, my friends.**

**I do not own Total Drama, Chris, Chef, or the OC's used in here.**

* * *

**_This episode of Total Drama contains EXTREME stunts by FAKE written teens. Do NOT try any of you read at home. Seriously, you could get REALLY messed up!_  
**  
The camera zoomed in on Chris, as he stood the dock of shame, hands behind his back. "Welcome humble viewers, to a very special season of Total Drama." The camera zoomed in on Chris's face, and he smiled.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys, this season will possibly be the sickest, most dangerous, and most dramatic season to unfold yet." The camera zoomed in closer.

"Uh, a little room?" Chris asked, the camera almost on his face.

Someone yelled a 'Sorry." off screen and the camera zoomed back out.

Chris grumbled, and fixed his hair. He suddenly returned to his normal persona.  
"All of this and more, will make this one of my personal favorite seasons!"

Chris spread his arms wide, and the camera shoots to a large view of the island. "This is! Total. Drama. Time Warp!"

*Theme song plays with the new cast in it*

* * *

As the camera faded back in on Chris, we can see that he has regained his normal host expression.  
"Honestly, it's good to be back on the island after last season." He looked at the end of the dock.

"Without the giant toilet seat..." He sighed and shook his head.

"But, that doesn't mean we won't give you a great show today! This season we have 20, count that on both hands twice! 20 cast members!" He shuffled both hands together and looked around. There were no boats.

Chris grunted and got out a walkie talky.

"Uh Chef, that's your que." A quick mumble out of the radio sent a small smile back to his face.

"Okay, that's cool! Just get them here!" Chris heard the honking of a speedboat, a few moments later the first contestant arrived.

"Here is our first contestant on the Island!" the raven-haired host exclaimed.

As the boat pulled to a stop at the end of the Dock of Shame, the first contestant got out. She wore a pair of light blue faded jeans with cuffs with heart buttons. She wore a gray crop top, black and gray striped leg warmers, black and white converse shoes, and teal and light silver arms warmers. Her gold hair flowed along in the wind.

Chris raised his eyebrows a bit as she walked on over. She smiled nervously, luggage in her hands.  
"Welcome to camp Layla!" He looked back to the boat speeding off and offered her a hand.

She lightly shook it and nodded.

"T-thanks C-Chris, nice to b-be here." Layla stuttered, going to the opposite side of the dock.

"Shy much?" Chris whispered to the camera.

"Anyways, back to our next contestant as she makes her way off the boat." Chris said turning around to see the next one stumbled off.

True to his words, the next contestant was in fact getting off the boat. She was more average than most contestents that had been on the show. She wore casual jeans with a pastel blue T-shirt. The most noticeable thing about her, was the amount of bracelets she had on...She must have had at least a dozen or so. Her pigtails were a bit messy, but other than that she was fine.

"Jeepers, it's great to meet you C-" She stumbled over her luggage, and smashed into Chris.

"Oh golly! I'm sorry! I'm Penelope and-" She said as she helped Chris up. The host already looked peeved at her.

"J-just get to the other side of the dock!" He said, interrupting her and pointing to the other contestant.

***Confessional Penelope***

**Penelope stood in the bathroom confessional a dejected look on her face.**

**"I didn't mean to fall on Chris! Really!"**

Penelope sighed and walked over to Layla.

"I didn't even get a picture..." she muttured.

With fixed hair, Chris took a deep breath and sighed.  
"Hairs fixed?...Ok then." the relieved host said.

He looked over and saw the next one arriving. His eyes, once again, took a wide-eyed look.

The girl that came out of the boat was in a wheelchair. She wore a plain red shirt, jeans, and a pair of brown hiking shoes. The girl looked very skinny. She smiled as few interns took her bags off the boat. She rolled over to Chris.

"Hey there Chris! Glad to be on the show!" the girl exclaimed.

Chris rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey Wilma..." He looked at her again and smiled.

"You know, even though you're probably gonna be booted off first, you've got some serious chops for coming on the show." He held up a hand for a high-five.

She gladly took it, and gave him a strong one. She then wheeled herself to the others, a smile on her face.

***Confessional Wilma***

**She fist pumped a little bit and smiled. Her wheelchair just fit into the confessional. "Yes! Made a great first impression!" she exclaimed!**

He blew on his hand, as the pain grew stronger.  
"Good arms..." Chris said, as his hand turned red. He was interrupted from his pain, as the next contestant arrived.

He appeared to have Scottish ancestry. The boy had bushy blond hair, and wore a red shirt with black shoulder straps, followed by blue pants, and black boots. As he walked over to Chris, he smiled.  
"Hey there." he said, the Scottish accent heavy in his voice.

"Hey there man. You must be Dale. Great knowing that we have some other Scotsman here on the show." He patted Dale roughly on the back, as he walked over to the girls.

Dale smiled as he got to them. "Pleased to meet you girls. If you need anything just ask." He said, mostly to Wilma.

The blushed and smiled at him, while Penelope smiled. "You're just one heck of a sweet heart 'aint you?" She asked, and walked over beside him.

Chris rolled his eyes, and pointed behind him.

"Let's hope this isn't another Geoff and Bridget. Our budget can't have all that kissing this time." He shook his head, remembering how those two got kicked off on season 2.

Looking over to the seas, he saw the next boat was already arriving.

The man on the speed boat had a very nice body. He wore a light blue t-shirt that has white letters on it that say, 'Hockey is an Art.' On the back, the letters say, 'Learn it!', a pair of dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. His blue bandana stuck out against his clothes. He jumped off the boat, and it sped by. His six-pack showed from under his shirt Chris waved at him, and offered a high five.

"Nice entrance Alexia, best one so far."

Alex wore a smug smile on his face.

"Well of course mine was the best, and the names Alex."

He looked over at the others.

"From the looks of these guys, they couldn't do a push up without getting winded."

Still wearing a smug smile, he walked over to the others. Some of them looked a bit peeved.

***Confessional Alex***

**"Is it my fault that they just can't handle a little competition." He grinned. "With these nerds, the million is in the bag."**

"Alrighty then..." He looked over and squinted a bit.

"Where's the next-" suddenly, Chris got splashed in the face by water. A submarine emerged from the ocean.

The top part opened, and a flight of stairs planted itself on the Dock of Shame. A tall muscular gentleman came up. He wore a black trench coat-like suit with a white shirt and dark dress pants plus, a fedora.

Chris sat up after being knocked back on the Dock of Shame.

"Benjamin! It's nice to see that you could arrive in style and completely ruin my hair!" Chris yelled angrily, as he tried to get the water out.

An Italian accent in his voice, Benjamin replies.

"Call me Ben, Chris. Thanks for letting me on the show."

He walked over to the other contestants, who stood there, mouths agape at the display.

**Confessional Ben***  
**"Turns out, having friends in low places can get you some sweet rewards." He paused, a smug look on his face. "Oh, hi Mom!"**

"Thank your mob friends..." He mumbled recalling his audition tape. Chris shivered, but quickly recovered for the next contestant, who quickly arrived Via speedboat.

She wore a sky-blue football jersey, her last name and number, 24, on the front and back. She sported black gym shorts with a white stripe on both sides.

"Here comes Camilla!" the hair obsessed host says quickly. fixed up her other bags.

"Chris! Great to see some competition this time!" she high fived Chris's hand hard.

"Ow!" He said holding his hand in pain.  
"You guys are supposed to be the ones getting hurt!" He yelled, clenching his fist.

***Confessional Camila***

**"Psh. Can't take a little love tap?"**

Camilia rolled her eyes and smiled

"Whatever Chris." The girl said.

She grabbed her stuff, and walked over to the end of the dock. She sized up the other contestants one at a time. After his hand stopped throbbing, he cursed in his head.

" Alright next up is-" He is stopped as he bumped into the newly arrived contestant.

She wore a tight black strapless top that showed off her midriff , a short red skirt that only went to her mid-thighs and had a slit on the right leg, black fish net tights, and black knee-high leather boots with 2-inch heels. Not to mention she had curves in all the right places.

The boys, and some of the girls had their mouths open at the new girl.

Chris stepped back a bit and smiled.

"Well aren't you prettied up. Wanna introduce yourself or-"

The new girl smiled , walked past Chris, over to the other contestants.  
"Name's Jezabel boys." She winked and blew a kiss. A few of the girls blushed.

***Confessional Jezabel***

**Her hips sway as she walked into the confessional. She looked into the camera deeply. "Some people say I get by on looks alone. I say to them...take some pointers."**

"I like her." Chris said, and smiled at the camera. He silently fist pumped, knowing the eye candy alone would blow the ratings off the charts.

_*Commercial plays on the screen for a few minutes. before quickly returning to the show*_

The camera zoomed in on Chris, who talked to Ched through his walkie talky.

"Chef, you really got to be on game for this season! It's going to be the best yet, and I don't want that laziness of yours to-" He blinks, confused, then looks to the contestants.

"He hung up on me!" the host exclaimed in awe.

Most of them rolled their eyes at him.

"Fine...Here we go!" He said, arms crossed. He then looked at the arriving boat. As it came to a stop at the dock, a contestant came out. He was pretty tall, 6 feet at least. He had a short cut hair, and he wore a relaxed plain-white T-shirt. It was under a dark black, open, leather jacket. He also wore dark black jeans and gray converse with white rims and laces. He stepped off the dock and smiled at Chris.

"Hey there Chris, you look nice today...wish I had my camera." He said commenting on his current looks.

Chris took the compliment smiled at him.

"Thanks Dillon, you have no idea how hard it is to stylists that know what they are doing." He nodded in the direction of the other campers.

"Over there with your new playmates man."

***Dillon confessional***

**He looked at the camera nervously.**  
**"Hey there, my name's Dillon, and this is my first confessional I guess."**

**He taps his fidgety leg .**

**"The others seem nice enough for now. I just hope they're ok with me."**

He picked up his bags and went over to the others quietly.

The next contestant appeared on another boat moments later. He wore a dark green jacket , which he left open, a black t-shirt underneath. It's a solid black tee, that also has bold writing on the front that can be seen to say "It's not who I am, it's who you aren't. He wore a green bandanna around his right arm, normal blue jeans with black pain stains all over them, and lastly, drab gray sneakers that aren't anything special. He stepped of the dock, and looked over to the other contestants, as he observed them closely.

***Confessional Shane***

**"Seems like a new cast this year. A shame really, but these things do happen." He scratched his chin and smiled a bit.**

**"I still think I can win them over."**

Shane?" Chris asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"We are on a time clock here!" the host exclaimed.

Blinking, he smiled at Chris.

"Such a shame, do you mind if I draw you while we wait for the rest?" Shane asked, already getting paper and a pen out.

Smiling, Chris shrugged and struck a pose for the eager drawer.

"Glad campers are actually getting to see me for the handsome guy I am." He said flashing a smirk at the camera.

As he was being sketched, another boat had arrived on the dock of shame. A girl with an aqua tank top, an open blue vest blouse, black jeans, and sparkly aqua blue shoes stepped out.

She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Chris and Shane.

"Am I late for the first challenge or?..." she asked.

Not looking at her, Chris said, "Lexie, nice to see you made it. Shane take 5." He got out of position.

Shane put away his notepad and took Lexi's hand.

"May I walk with you my dear?" he asked in a gentlemanly tone.

***Confessional Lexie***

**She giggled a bit, a blush on her cheeks.**

**"He seems cool."**

Lexie smiled as they walked over to the others. She was still holding Shane's hand.

Chris stretched for a quick moment and sighed.

"Alrighty then bring in the next camper!" He yelled over the seas.

The next contestant came, jumping up and down on the boat. He wore a beige military jacket over a grey zip up hoodie. Underneath a black shirt with the grim reaper engulfed in flames. He wore baggy camo jeans and Nike air force ones with a red spot. He also wore a black and brown leather band on his left wrist. He ran over to Chris, a smile planted on his face. He whooped.

"Aw man Chris McLean, so awesome to meet you dude!" he said excitedly.

"Nice to have you here Corey." Chris said, rolling his eyes at the boys hyperactive nature.

"Why don't you be hyper over there?" He asked pointing to the rest of the campers who were chatting among themselves.

"Sounds good to me man!" He gave a running start over to the other cast members.

***Confessional Corey***

**He gave a loud cheer as he entered the confessional.**  
**"Finally found the bathroom on this place!" he said taking a seat. The camera hastily shut off.**

Chris messaged his temples. Yes, this year's cast was a handful...maybe they should have stopped at 15...Nah, just more kids to torture, he reminded himself.

The next boat arrived within seconds. On it was girl who wore a, pink t-shirt exposing her midriff, skinny jeans, a pink hairband, and sandals. Her wavy blond hair practically glowed in the sunlight.

As she stepped off, she glared at the competition. Disappointed, she turned to the host..

"Is this all?" the girl asked.

Chris shrugged.

"They signed the contracts Emma. I guess you're stuck with the lame cast this year." He included her in that statement, but she walked away not noticing.

***Confessional Emma***

**She flipped her hair a little bit as she got into the confessional.**

**"These losers? On this show? Hah! I can't believe they didn't hand me the million when I signed the contract!" Emma rubbed her hands together evilly. "Oh these idiots don't stand a chance, did you see the girl in the wheelchair?"**

Some of the contestants jumped, as rock music blared from the next boat. Off jumped a girl wearing a black t-shirt without prints. Over that, she wore a denim jacket with ripped off sleeves, red shorts, and white sandals.

"Hey Chris!" She yelled over the music, that blared from the boat.

Chris waved his hand to a nearby intern, who quickly disposed of the music.

"You're getting the bill for my eardrums after the show Jasmine!" Chris yelled, as he tried to get his ears to stop ringing.

"That's cool! I'm gonna have a million by the time the shows over. Sorry about your ears by the way!" She said, taking her luggage to the other cast members. They were also trying to recover their hearing.

***Confessional Jasmine***

**She walked in and smiled at the camera. **

**"Hey there guys, name's Jasmine. If you wanna see more of me, just check out my band's song list on the Btunes store!" She threw up the rock hand sign and grinned.**

"What?!" Chris yelled out looking at her, rubbing his ears. After recovering his hearing, he was tapped on the shoulder.

Behind him was a girl wearing Light Silver knee- high socks with a black bow on the top. She wore a light silver shirt , the sleeves ended at her elbow. The words Dream Big were printed on the front in white, She also sported a dark blue skirt that ends 3/4 of the length if her thigh with silver shorts underneath, She wore simple black converse.

"Excuse me Chris? Are your ears hurt?" She asked kindly, casting a worried look at him.

Chris huffed a bit and glared at.

"You know, maybe you could vote her off early Anna? Just for your favorite host?" He tried to reason with her.

"Sorry Chris, she seems nice enough. Maybe it was an accident?" She suggested going over to the others, hanging out a bit farther away.

***Anna confessional***

**She nervously tapped the camera seeing if it was working or not.**

**"Darn it...hey there I'm Anna. I lived up in the mountains for a little while before coming down here.." She cast an awkward smile at the camera.**

**"I guess that's it...I hope you guys root for me."**

The next boat arrived with a girl. She stood at the back. A scar stood out across her eye. She wore a white hoodie, and under that is a black tank top. She has baggy black jeans on. white sneakers, and fingerless black gloves. On her hoodie it says Rock candy with skulls around it. Oh, and did he mention that she was albino? White hair and everything.

As she stepped off Chris rubbed his ears.

"Ruby nice to-" The host stopped mid-sentence.

She walked past him, as she gave Chris the . He crossed his arms, obviously very ticked off with the stuff he had to deal with today.

***Ruby confessional***

**She came into the confessional, a frown on her face.**

**"Like I even want to be on this stupid show...Family ambushed me in my room, and carried me off saying it would get me to "Open up". God this is going to be such hell."**

Chris would get his revenge on them, he knew it.

Across the waters, came another boat. This time a man wearing a gray short sleeved dress shirt with one button undone came off. He wore a black sweater over it, but has the sleeves rolled up all the way to his biceps. He also wore a pair of black jeans and black hiking boots.

"Gage my man." Chris said as he held up a hand to high five.

Gage high fives Chris and smiles.

"Good to be here man, I will try my best on-" He was interrupted as Chris held his hand tightly in ain.  
"I'll just...come by later..." He said a bit awkwardly.

***Gage confessional***

**He sat down and smiles to the camera.**

**"Hey everyone at home! I hope you're all rooting for me back at the house! I promise I'll win this for you Naomi!"**

"I need to hit a hospital later..." Chris mumbled, his hand throbbing a little bit.

Next up on the Dock of Shame was a girl wearing blue jean overalls with a picture of a smiley face on the front. She also wore White Mary Jane's ,brightly colored socks that blink rainbow colors, and a red T-shirt.

She jumped over to the others, a giddy smile on her face.

"Hey Chris!" She said, still jumping around in front of him.

Stepping a few feet back, he smiled.

"Hey Yasmin...have some coffee on the way here?" the host asked.

She quickly shook her head. "Nope, never, nada, not a drop!" She still kept bouncing. "Is that cloud shaped like a bunny?!" She asked quickly, pointing upwards.

***Yasmin confessional***

**She still had that hyper look.**

**"Oh gosh I wonder what I should say?! HI, Hello, Aloha, maybe even candy corn?!" She said giving out an excited gasp.**

Chris gave her a weird look, before he silently moved away and waiting for the next contestant.

"It would be nice not to have Izzy every single season." He sighed.

Girl was ratings gold, but was way to crazy for his T.V-hosting taste.

Finally, the next boat arrived carrying a girl who oddly enough, was wearing jeans, a white hoodie, and a modern-looking suit of armor with...was that a sword at her hip?

Chris moved a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Hello there Alice..."

She hopped off the boat, not talking to Chris. She headed over to the other contestants, not speaking to them either.

"I suppose telling her that armor and weaponry aren't allowed in challenges would be pointless..." He said rolling his eyes.

***Alice confessional***

**She stared at the camera, but after a while rolled her eyes.**  
**"I'm not saying anything to this thing. You hear me Chris?!" She yells shaking her fist.**

Finally, the last boat held a girl who wore a pair of jean shorts, brown strapped sandals, a white cotton v neck t shirt, and a long brown tie up sweater.

"Shaelyn." Chris said walking over to her smiling.

"Last but not least I see."

She smiled, walking over for a handshake.

"It's cool I don't mind being last really." Shaelyn said modestly.

Chris kept his hands behind his back, not really wanting a broken hand by another one of his own contestants.

***Shaelyn confessional***

**"Hey there Total Drama fans. Name's Shaelyn. I'm glad to be on the show. If I win the million, that's cool. If not, I'm sure it will be a fun ride." She waved to the camera as she exited.**

Now that all of his contestants were there, he gave a slight cough to signal he was speaking. They didn't seem to notice, and kept on discussing things.

Chris smiled, and pulled a megaphone seemingly out of nowhere. "

ATTENTION CAMPERS!" He boomed over the megaphone.

Everyone covered their ears, and glared at Chris. Putting the megaphone away he chuckled, and looked over the campers.

"Now that you are all here, I think it's time to lay down the rules of this season. First off, there are no teams."

Multiple gasps of surprise rose out of the crowd.

"Second-" He held up a little wooden h model of his head. The immunity statue…

"This patented little head of mine will be hidden somewhere on the island. It can be used to have invincibility if you chose to use it for yourself or for a friend." He pocketed the head.

Some of the campers already were eyeing the statue.

"Third." He whistles, and a speedboat rockets out into the Dock of Shame, picking him up. He looks to his watch and taps on it before grabbing the megaphone.

"The first challenge begins on a race around the most memorable places on the island. Once you complete one full lap, you get immunity."

"GO!"

* * *

**Bang there is my cliffhanger. Dear God...managing 20 characters in one story is going to be a pull on my brain, but in the end it will be worth it. **

**So I hope you like the first real chapter, and I hope you enjoy the rest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys time for another chapter of everyone's favorite Total Dram fic!**

**Prepare yourselves for hopefully another sweet chapter Beta read by my friend HoshiNyanGirl**

******I do not own Total Drama, Chris, Chef, or the OC's used in here.**

* * *

**_This episode of Total Drama contains EXTREME stunts by FAKE written teens. Do NOT try any of what you read at home. Seriously, you could get REALLY messed up!_**

Chris's speed boat races out of the dock dousing the campers with water laughing as he speeds away.

Dale looked around a little confused. "So wait do we go-" He was interupted as almost the entire cast came running into him knocking him off the dock of shame and into the water below. He quickly swam up to the top coughing a little bit. "Ah...no problem guys I'm okay-" He felt something nudge him in the back slightly. Dale sighed and looked behind him figuring that he wasn't the only contestant that was knocked off._  
_

Instead he saw Fang grinning down on him.

_***Theme song plays***_

Zoom in on Shane, Ben, Lexie and Wilma darting through the dense woods of the Island.

Wilma dead last in the group was steadily losing speed as her wheelchair kept hitting rocks in the way. "Stupid rocks! C'mon!" She growled out a bit frustrated trying to keep her speed.

Ben looked back to the frustrated girl and raised an eyebrow. He went back a bit and grabbed the back of her wheelchair pulling it along. "Don't worry I gotcha back." He said pressing her along.

***Ben Confessional***

**"Alright I know this is a contest. I lived in a family where winning was pretty much life and death." He said rolling his eyes a bit. "One thing they taught me was having someones back meant they weren't looking to stab yours later."**

Wilma looked up a relived smile on her face. "Thanks Ben." She said very thankfully.

Shane and Lexie held the front of the race with them neck and neck. "Do you even know where we're going?" Lexie asked panting a little bit.

Shane nodded and wiped off a little sweat from his brow. "If we make it to the highest point of the Island which is where the first challenge was held, then we can get a higher view of whatever is closest." He said a little long winded.

Lexie nodded seeing the logic in that. "But I can't believe Chris would just give us a straight up challenge like this. Usually he makes his campers jump through fire or shoot them into a mine field. A run around the island?" She raised her hands up a little confused.

Shane nodded a little confused himself.

The camera quickly flashes out to Ruby, Jasmine, Jezabel and Alice running around the beaches of the island.

Ruby took the lead not looking back to the others. Her white hair shined a bit in the light blinding some of the contestants behind her with the shine.

"Did Chris really have to get our hair wet?" Jezabel complained blocking the shine with her right hand.

Jasmine huffed along looking over to her. "Well if it weren't for miss shiny hair in front I wouldn't really mind the wet hair. Honestly in my band one time we jumped into a pool right off the stage!"

Alice looked over and talked in a quiet voice. "How did it go over?"

Jasmine smiled and ran a little farther ahead. "The crowd loved it!"

***Jasmine Confessional***

**"Ok so we may have still had our instruments with us when we jumped in but they don't need to know that!" She said a little sweat drop going down her face.**

Ruby wiped some of the water out of her hair, after all it was just getting annoying. Looking over she heard screaming and her eyes widened.

A boy...Dale she remembered was paddling his arms across the water escaping what looked to be a giant shark that looked very hungry. "Not my problem." She mumbled letting Dale swim farther ahead of her still screaming his head off.

The three other girls pretty much had the same agreement. No sense in getting killed this early on.

Pan out to Layla, Corey, Dillon, and Alex running through a straight line of trees. Alex held the lead and was slowly gaining the edge over the other contestants with Corey right behind him. He looked back with a smirk on his face as he starts kicking up the dirt making a fog trail behind him.

Corey coughed once the dirt mist ran into him and shut his eyes. "Dang this is some smokey dirt!" He rubbed his eyes but diverged off into another part of the forest away from the group. Finally freeing himself of the dirt he held a smile. "Ah yeah back in the...huh?" He looked around and found himself completely off the beaten path.

Back with Dillon and Layla they scattered off the path a bit avoiding the cloud of dirt. Dillion looked over and smiled a bit at her. "So no teams this time huh? Really sent me through a loop." He held out a hand to her. "Names Dillon."

Layla smiled meekly and shook his hand. " L-L-Layla, n-nice t-to meet you." She ran ahead of him. "C-Come on if you w-want. I bet e-everyone else a-already has a h-head start!"

***Dillon**** confessional***

**"Layla seemed nice, I hope I didn't come off as sketchy." He said nervously. "Maybe even dorky...or dumb...or-" The camera fast forwards through the rest of his comments. "-But I mean...maybe she thinks I'm nice?"**

Flash off to Penelope, Camilla, and Gage running towards two very familiar looking old cabins. "Cool beans it's the old cabins, maybe we're the first ones here!" Penelope said her words raising a few eyebrows.

"Let's get it going guys! Don't wanna be last at the dock!" Camilla said cheer in her voice.

Gage shrugged and made his way up to the first cabin. "Doesn't really bother me that much, I bet the others are having some kinda trouble of their own." He looked at the cabins rubbing his chin. "Think we can crash here for a bit? Get some rest?"

Camilla gave a Gage a look of disbelief "Whoa hang on there dude we gotta keep on moving." She rolled her eyes as Penelope shot her a look. "What you wanna break so early? We are losing time anyway what are we still doing here?" She said almost in a wining tone.

Gage opened the door looking over to her. "Look I just wanted to see if maybe there's something we can-" A roar from behind the door quickly silenced him. Looking inside the door his eyes widened to a pair of saucers and he slammed the door. "One second thought we can leave!"

Penelope was about to ask why but a metal bear paw crashing through the cabin door sent her screaming in terror behind Gage. "Wait for me!"

Camilla ran after them looking back to see if the thing was chasing them. She quickly sped up as she saw the thing coming out of the cabin. It looked like a cross between the terminator and the bears that ran around the island. It had metal paws a fearsome looking red glowing eye, and a few sliver teeth.

It roared and quickly ran after them for disturbing it's nap.

Cut to Shaelyn and Yasmin as they walked together through some of the murky swamp waters. "Hey um Yasmin, you really think this is a short cut to the other side of the island?" She muttered her feet getting wet with mud.

Yasmin still had that crazy hopped up on coffee energy as before. "Oh sure I am silly! I mean the quickest place to go is a curved line right? Besides we're in the swamps right?" She said bouncing a little bit. "This place has to memorable right? So many challenges have gone through here!"

Shaelyn blinked for a moment trying to decipher what she was saying. "Uh...sure whatever I guess."

***Shaelyn confessional***

**"Even if Yasmin is..." She looked for the right word. "A little out of her head, she could be right. Besides even if I lose the challenge it's not like I'm gonna be voted off this early...right?"**

Yasmin looked around and saw a few birds in the trees. "Oh look at those! Those birds look so cute! Think maybe Chris would let me have one as a pet? I could name one of them-" Yasmin was quickly silenced by Shaelyn as the mother of the birds was giving them both dirty looks.

Shaelyn quickly moved Yasmin away from the birds not wanting to know if they could peck them to death or not...on this island normal rules just went out the window. Her ears went up as she heard a slight screaming coming from the other end of the swamp. "You hear that?"

Yasmin sniffed a little bit. "Nope can hear a thing."

The screaming was getting closer and jumping out of a nearby tree was Dale wheezing from whatever activity he had just endured. "Hey...you..." He wheezed out wiping the sweat off his face.

Shaelyn looked at him his clothes and hair drenched with water. He looked like he sustained a few scratches on him. "What happened to you?" She asked with a little awe.

"Fang..." He wheezed out looking around. "Guy chased me all around the place!" He says his standing a little dizzy from the tiredness he was feeling.

***Dale Confessional***

**"That shark had to many teeth to count..." He said shuddering.**

"How did you end up in the water?" Shaelyn asked curious.

As he was about to answer there came a guttural growl from behind them. Two claws tapped Dale and Shaelyn on their shoulders making them both slowly turn around.

Fang was standing there, with a couple of birds on his shoulder. The mother of the birds pointed a feather at Yasmin and the rest of them. Fang nodded in approval and prepared to strike.

Yasmin looked over to the others. "I think we should run."

_***Commercial break***_

Cut into Emma digging through some rocks near the abandoned mine. "Come on...where are you my little idol?"

***Emma confessional***

**"Honestly it doesn't matter if I win or lose a challenge today, I can be everyone's best friend and crush them later if I want." She looked around in the confessional. "But if I can find that hidden Idol on the Island I can easily play it to my favor."**

Emma kept digging through more rubble in the mine when she felt a tap on her elbow. Swiftly turning around she saw Anna and stood up. "Oh hey there Anna!" She said hastily kicking a few rocks around.

Anna looked around then back to Emma. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be...in a race with the rest of us?" Anna asked curiosity on her face.

She nodded and smiled at her. "Right, I just fell and was catching my breath." Emma said not hesitating a little.

Anna held a little smile at her. "Do you need any kind of help?" She offered.

Emma shook her head. "No...but if you wanna travel around I could use the company."

Anna's eyes shined at the proposal nodding vigorously. "I would love that Emma!" She said wrapping an arm around her as if they were best friends. Looking around she sniffed a bit and gagged. "God what is that smell?" She said pinching her nose.

Emma silently sniffed and backed away from the mine. "Let's not find out, the skunks on this island can get pretty nasty from what I hear." She quickly jogged away from the mine Anna following suit.

Flash into Shane, Ben, Lexie and Wilma as they slowly made their way up to the top of the mountainside of the island. Wilma admittedly was relying on Ben to keep her up the slope. "Sorry about dragging me all the way up Ben." She said looking down as they rolled up.

Ben shook his head and pushed a little faster. "Don't worry about it, you'd do the same for me if our positions were swapped right?"

Wilma nodded smiling at the view and kind words. "Of course!"

***Wilma Confessional***

**"Ben is such a good guy for doing this for me. Defiantly a good guy to have around on the island, especially since there are so few..." She said trailing off. Wilma shook her head and blushed.**

Shane was the first one to the top of the mountain taking in the sight around him with Lexie coming up from behind. "Impressive." He said overlooking the island Ben and Wilma coming up behind. Looking over he took Lexie's hand. "Don't you think?"

She blushed and tightened her grip around his. "Yeah it's really...uh..." She stumbled on her words and looked over to the others. "What do you guys think?" She asked laughing nervously.

Ben shrugged. "I'd like to see it back home that's for sure." He looked down to the ocean beneath them. "Waves are nice, kinda like the scenes you see on Christmas cards."

Wilma lied back in her seat smiling. "I think it's relaxing."

They looked over for a moment before Shane coughed a bit. "Well...I suppose we shall head back to the docks?"

Lexie looked over to him a bit strangely. "But Chris said that-"

Ben snapped his fingers and smiled at Shane. "He said we had to get a full lap around the most memorable spots around the island. Technically speaking we can see the whole island from here." He looked around and saw that it was true.

Wilma tapped him on the arm. "If that's true then...if we were able to loophole Chris's rules...then so can everyone else on the island." She said nervously.

Lexie narrowed her eyes and looked out over the edge. She could see a group of people making one full lap around the island from the beach. "Crap she's right." She grumbled.

***Chis Mclean confessional***

**"For the sake of the rule sticklers like a certain lawyer happy girl named Courtney." He rolled his eyes and pulled up a copy of the contract. "It clearly states that in here you have to follow the rules of each challenge _but _it doesn't say loopholes are a no no." He throws the contract out the confessional. **

**"Hey it's not my fault the none of the other campers were smart enough to think of that." He laughs a little bit.**

Shane took her hand and smiled. "Do you trust me Lexie?"He flashed her a winning smile that Justin would have been proud of.

Lexie smiled and gripped his hand tight her face going a little red. "Well yeah of course I do what does that-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Shane jumped off the cliff with her in his arms. They made a huge splash in the water below.

Ben and Wilma widened their eyes at the display. "Shoot they got the head start!" Ben said groaning as if he can't believe his guard was let down so easily.

Wilma looked down the hill of the mountain they had just climbed and took Ben's hand. "Get on my lap." Wilma said looking at him intensely.

Ben blinked at her stupefied. "Wait hold up-" He was soon tugged into Wilma's lap and soon her wheel chair was going down the mountain at 87 miles an hour.

Pan down to the beaches where the race around the island was taking a competitive turn. Ruby still had the lead and wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

Jasmine and Jezabel were right behind Alice and were starting to tire. "Y-you...would think that...Chris..." Jasmine wheezed out not having run this much in her life. "Would have put in...a couple...speedboats?" She panted.

Jezabel was in rough shape as well slowing down behind her. "Hey...look if you and me slow down...I swear I wont vote you off tonight. Alliance?" She said holding a hand out.

Jasmine took it and slowed down with her to a stop. "Alliance."

***Jezabel Confessional***

**"I usually have boys do my dirty work but with so little this time around, I'm glad to know my charm works on girls as well." She twirled her hair slightly.**

Ruby looked behind her and saw Alice coming up fast behind her. "Need to find a distraction..." She mumbled looking around for something to use.

Her aid came in cheering of a person coming out of the forest. It was Corey dashing straight out into the beach. "Yes! I can't believe I finally made it out of that-LOOK OUT!" He yelled at the last moment.

Alice took a dive downwards and slid in the sand while Corey tripped his right foot over her. They both went sprawling with Alice full of sand and Corey drenched from falling into the beach water.

Corey came up with a stray seagull on his head. Sputtering a bit he rubbed his eyes. "I'm alright! I'm okay!" He yelled out swimming back over to the shoreline.

Alice was fuming as she got up her face going red. "Your alright?! You might have just cost me the challenge and you think none of that?! Do you even have a sense of honor?!" She pulled out her gleaming silver sword and went charging over at Corey.

***Corey Confessional***

**"Okay now there is a thing called over reacting and just plain crazy." He held his hands up looking at the top of the confessional. "She came at me with a sword man! Chris that's gotta be ****illegal or something!"**

**A little speaker box in the confessional piped up. "Yeah but it was pretty funny." Chris laughed insanely.**

**"That dude is crazy along with her." He said frustrated**

Change over to Dillon and Layla running through the dirt woods just coming back from the rubble of Mount Chris-more. "Okay I think we should head back to the cabins, that place is closest too the docks anyways." Dillon said running a little behind Layla.

Layla looked behind her, and nodded . "Y-yeah sounds g-good! Do you think w-w-w-we're the f-first ones coming back?"

Their cheer was stopped short as Penelope, Camilla, and Gage ran past the pair screaming bloody murder. "Run!" Gage yelled going in the opposite direction.

They both stopped and looked to where they were running and stopped dead in their tracks running the other way. Turns out the cyborg grizzly hadn't had his fill chasing them yet and to top it off it got fresh meat with them. It gave a terrible roar and sent the pair screaming at the trio. "Wait for us!"

As the bear ran at them Alex jumped out of the shadows. "Seeya later punks." He laughed running the other way in sight of his destination. "I'm winning this one!"

***Alex Confessional***

**"If I get immunity the first day out here people will be lining up to see how I can help them in their Alliances and win them immunity." He laughed a little bit. "Nerds lining up to see stars like always."**

Emma and Anna walked out into the beach and sighed. "Finally...I think I got the stank off of me." Emma said rubbing the clothes as if that would help.

Anna chuckled along side her apparently the saying giving her the giggle. "Back in the mountains my dad and me got used to stuff like this..." She sagged a little bit. "I miss them."

Emma looked over and smiled lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it I'm sure your parents are so proud of you for even coming here."

She sniffed a bit wiping her eye. "Thanks." They looked over to the beach almost like nothing could ruin the sweet little moment...but we can't have that now can we?

The moment was interrupted by a trio of screaming campers running out of the forest that consisted of Shaelyn, Yasmin and Dale. Shaelyn took a quick look at them. "Hate to interrupt the moment and all but uh..." Yasmin held her hands high up and yelled. "SHARK ATTACK!"

Fang came running out almost like a dinosaur stomping and yelling like a T-Rex out of a Jurassic Park movie. Not to mention the family of birds that was pecking him on the shoulder making him even more enraged.

***Anna Confessional***

**"You know we never really got mutated sharks in the mountains before so...it can't be all that bad being stuck here...might as well make the best of it..." She said not so sure of herself.**

The two looked at each other and joined the other runners for the escape of Fang.

Transition to the dock of shame where Chris sat on a tanning chair Chef beside him. "You know Chef I gotta hand it to you, this whole no teams thing is really working for me...no having to replace the old bear infested cabins..." He took a drink of the martini beside him. "Honestly I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

Chef rolled his eyes and sighed. "I still can't believe the producers let you have your own scientific advisory for this show. I mean was the cyborg bear really necessary? Don't the kids have enough on their plates?"

They stared at each other before bursting out into laughter. Suddenly two gasping breaths had the attention of both of them.

Shane hauled himself onto the dock of shame Lexie coming up behind him. "M-made it..." Lexie gasped out.

Chris stand up a smile on his face. "We have our challenge winner! Shane buddy congrats man I thought one of my admirers would make the cut on this show." He said giving him a high five.

"As I may have...gotten here first...I would like to give my...immunity to Lexie." He said gesturing over to her.

Chris blinked and put his hands to his sides for a moment. "Well...technically your allowed to do that but...are you sure dude?" Chris asked snapping his fingers in front of Shane. "Buddy this is your ticket to stay." He said temptingly.

He held up a hand and held Lexie up. "I insist."

Lexie burned bright red and let herself be held in his arms.

"Fine it's your funeral dude. Immunity goes to...ugh...Lexie." He mumbled crossing his arms.

***Shane Confessional*  
**

**"Giving Lexie immunity may be a risky move but I'm sure this will sway her to my side. One more ally for me is another enemy for someone else." He smiled.**

A few minutes later Chris checked his watch and looked around. "On a time clock here...where is everyone else?" He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ruby said scaring the skin off of everyone nearby.

Chris took a deep breath and clasped his heart. "Don't do that! Do you even know what my fans will say when I ever get a heart attack? They would be devastated!"

***Ruby Confessional***

**"Something tells me it wouldn't be so bad if Chris wound up having one of those...oh wait that's right." She snapped her fingers. "He probably doesn't even have one of those things...what are those again? A soul? No an actual human heart!"**

Ruby shrugged and went over to the pair of campers already there. "Guess I wasn't fast enough to get here. Who won the challenge?"

Lexie coughed a bit and looked over to Shane. "Well-"

A scream from down the beach caught their attention as Alice was chasing down Corey with deadly speed and hatred. "Come back here you coward!" You could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

Chris quickly called security to break the pair up before blood could be shed. He also too the liberty of confiscating her armor and sword which she was not pleased with. Letting the guards calm her down with a few tranquilizer darts he promptly resumed his watch for the others.

Corey sat down at the edge of the dock recovering from the experience. Shane walked away from Lexie and patting her on the back. Sitting next to Corey starting to talk.

***Lexie Confessional***

**"I think Shane may be up to something...the look in his eyes..." She patted her chin. "Just another fun challenge on this great island." She said with heavy sarcasm.**

Minutes later a group of four crawled their way onto the dock. These four consisted of Shaelyn, Emma, Anna, Yasmin and Dale. They looked beat up with peck marks and bruises all over them.

Chris whistled and chuckled, which grew into a hearty laugh along with Chef. "R-run into anything my _lucky_ campers?" He wheezed out holding his knees.

They all gave him a head exploding glare and went to the others.

He shook his head and rolled his head bumping Chef a bit. "Ungrateful right? I try and give someone a million dollars and they all end up hating me." Chris had disbelief in his voice.

The next screams came from a pair coming out of the woods. Racing out at record speed Ben and Wilma went right off the dock of shame and plummeted into the water. After getting the wheelchair out Ben and Wilma took seats next to the others wet and pissed that they didn't make it.

The next camper ran out in scratches and splinters. From what Chris could tell he had run into a pack of mutated beavers...poor guy ran into their dam. He grumbled silently as he made his way to the others.

The next five campers running out of the forest were Penelope, Camilla, and Gage soon Dillon and Layla joined them looking fearfully behind them. "Is the bear g-gone?" Dillon asked holding Layla close next to him.

Chris whistled and clapped his hands. "Oh did I forget to mention that because our budget is back we gave almost every animal here cybernetic enhancements?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Must have slipped my mind." Chris said winking at the camera.

The next two to arrive were Jasmine and Jezabel both laughing and giggling with one another. "Then one of them actually dropped the tuba onto the trampoline!" They both busted a gut and walked to the docks smiling and giggling.

"Glad to see you girls are having a fun time." Chris said shooting finger pistols at them.

As the twenty campers stood at the dock Chris raised his hands up in triumph. They were all beaten up, tired, angry, and very much filled with contempt.

It was time for elimination.

* * *

**Okay sorry that this took so long to get out guys I had to do a lot of organization with who was gonna stay and who was going to interact with who and then writers block happened and...ugh. **

**Also spoiler alert for the last episode of All Stars the island sunk into the ocean which noe means I have twenty or so challenges to figure out a loophole for this story to fit into continuity.**

**Sigh...lucky me.**

**Hope you liked it and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter which I promise will come out much sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is the last part of episode one of Total Drama Time Warp. I hope you guys liked how I have written it, and hope you have some very grand holidays for the winter seasons. This chapter was beta read by HoshiNyanGirl**  
**I do not own Total Drama, Chris, Chef, or the OC's used in here.**

* * *

_**This episode of Total Drama contains EXTREME stunts by FAKE written teens. Do NOT try any of what you read at home. Seriously, you could get REALLY messed up!**_

The camera zoomed in on the dock of shame, a little after the challenge ended.

Chris clapped his hands and smiled.

"Campers, since you have gotten your daily dose of torture, I think that now would be an excellent time to give you some more!" He laughed, and bumped into Chef a bit. "Go with Chef to the cafeteria, and decide who you're going to be voting off..." He said ominously.

The campers looked at each other nervously, not knowing what to expect. It was just the first day here, and with no teams. That meant the decision would have to be different than previous seasons.

Chef stepped up in front of Chris, and cleared his voice. "Listen up you newbies! I am Chef Hatchet your cook for this season. I am not going to take any sass from you about how I cook!" A tinge of anger turned that into threat, which made the campers gulp. "Now, if we all agree with that, we may now head to dinner."

Chris smiled and rubbed his hands, As he walked away, he said. "I'll save you some lobster, Chef. Have fun with these guys." He made a sharp wolf whistle, before he jumped on a speedboat. As the speedboat pulled up to the dock, it drenched a few more campers. He waved to Chef, as he sped on his merry way.

Chef led the campers to the mess hall, some of them already knowing where it was from the lap race.

Dillon looked down and sighed, his stomach growling already. He looked up as Emma tapped him on the shoulder, and blushed as his stomach growled once again. "Heh...sorry. Hungry I guess."

Emma nodded and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm starving too, no need to get embarrassed." She held out a hand to Dillon. "Name's Emma."

As he sighed in relief, Dillon took her hand. "Dillon. nice to meet you Emma." He said, and moved next to her. "Nice name, Dillon. So tell me..." She looked around cautiously. "Have you made any alliances yet?" Her voice whispered in his ear.

Dillon tensed up, and shakily laughed. "Oh that? Well...uh..."

Emma giggled, and patted him on the shoulder. "I think you would make a great partner. What do you say? Me, and you go to the finale?" Emma said temptingly.

Before he could respond, Layla tapped him on the shoulder. "H-hey u-uh Dillon. I I was wo wondering...if you wanted to s-s-sit with me...w-w-while we eat?" She asked nervously, tugging on his shirt.

Dillon smiled, using the excuse to get away from Emma. He started to walk with her.

** Emma Confessional**  
**"So, nervous Layla already has him, huh?" She tapped her fingers together. "Fine then, I can let them go for a while, but before long I will have them both with me."**

Gage and Dale walked together, chatting each other up. Apparently, running from monsters was something they had in common today. "So we finally lost the bear when we jumped off the tree, and into this nasty looking water. I think it masked our smell so we could get away."

Dale nodded, and shivered at the word water. "Man, don't even talk about water. That shark had like, a thousand teeth and could move on land! I think I swam around the island twice before it stopped chasing me! Then it found me again!" His eyes looked scared, as he recounted the tale.

"It'll be alright man, just...hang in there." Gage said, awkwardly patting his shoulder.

Corey walked up behind them, his energy back in full swing. "Guys, you wanna talk monsters? Try Alice, the whacked out samurai! That girl nearly chopped me in half!" He said, and made a gesture to the minor cuts in his shirt.

Shane calmly walked up behind him, nodding in confirmation. "I saw the whole thing. It was truly a sad sight."

Gage looked around to the small group of guys. "Hey...anyone else notice that we are kinda...I dunno...out numbered?"

Shane looked intrigued at the comment. "What do you mean, Gage?"

The rest of them piped down to hear, as Gage cautiously whispered to the group. "Anyone notice that the number of girls are seriously jumped up on the island?" They all looked around, and nodded as they counted the numbers. "All I'm saying is, is that it won't take long for girl power to take over."

**- Dale Confessional**  
**"You know, Gage is right about the number of girls on the island. I really can't complain. One of the reasons I came to this contest, was to find the girl of my dreams." He got a far off look in his eyes , and drooled for a moment.**

Corey snapped his fingers, and huddled up next to Gage. "It's cool man. All we have to do is watch our backs, make sure that girls get voted off instead of boys."

Shane smiled, and patted Corey on the back. "Excellent idea my friend, a temporary truce will benefit us greatly." He looked to Dale and Gage for approval.  
Gage made a swift nod, and high fived Corey, who held up a hand.

Dale shook Shane's hand with a grin. "It's a deal buddy, just leave some around okay?"

Shane nodded in an understanding motion. "Of course! Whatever you need, my friend."

** - Gage Confessional **

**"I think Shane's a pretty cool dude, letting me stick around with him. It was great to know I wouldn't be voted out first." He said, showing a relaxed smile to the camera. "Yep...just smooth sailing from here." -**

As the campers both walked, and talked more, they eventually arrived at the same old wooden cafeteria. It still had the same old wooden benches, and the same old crappy smell. Chef took in a long breath and smiled. "Home sweet home..." He said, and walked into the kitchen. "Dinner is out in five, maggots!" He yelled out, the doors slamming behind him.

The campers flinched as the door slammed, before they took a seat where they pleased.

Jezabel and Jasmine sat next to each other, laughing at the occasional joke or story they told. "Then, the guy ran smack into a sign post. He got back up and tripped over into the lake, just to look at me!" Jezabel joked, which only made Jasmine laugh harder.

Alice sat next to the silent Ruby, who looked at her awkwardly. "Uh...hello?" Ruby said inching, away from Alice.

** - Ruby Confessional "I'm not here to make friends, but even if I was I am not going to be one with the ninja. She has serious anger issues." She concluded, and rolled her eyes.**

"May I sit with you, Ruby? There is no more room on the table." She asked in a quiet voice.

Nervously, Ruby nodded, but inched away once more. "Go for it..."

Yasmin sat next to Shaelyn and Anna, who were the only two people that could pretty much deal with her constant rambling. "So...Anna, right?" Shaelyn asked, pointing to her. "You lived up in the mountains right?"

Anna nodded, and sighed just thinking about it. "Yeah the island is kind of like the mountains, but-" She was cut off by Yasmin who threw an arm around her.  
"Except the fact that this place is way cooler! Did you see that shark? So amazing!" Yasmin said, and bounced in her seat. This made the table bounce.

Ben growled as the bench bounced in place. He sat next to Penelope. "A real character, that one." He muttered, trying to hold himself steady on the bench.  
Penelope sighed as it bounced. "I dunno. It's kinda relaxing once you get used to it!" She said, enjoying the sensations. "Peachy keen, really..."

Ben gave her a weird look. "Do you always have to...you know? Talk like that?" He said, gesturing to her.

A confused look came over her face. "Golly jee, what do you mean?" She asked, and tilted her head.

Wilma rolled up behind her, and coughed. "It's just that, your words are kinda...out of date?"

A look of realization came over her, and she blushed crimson. "S-sorry. It's just that I...well I...oh gee whiz!" She said and gasped a bit too loudly. "I just...would you like it"

Ben tried to block her out, and his hands went to his ears.

**- Penelope Confessional**  
**"I don't really know why, but I always just sorta stuck with my own little quirk." Her shoulders sagged a bit, and she made puppy dog eyes at the camera. "It's not my fault, really." -**

Wilma sighed and patted her on the back. "Hey, it's no big deal! I mean, look at me." She gestured to the wheelchair. "I got my own personal seat, and I get snickered at once in a while."

Penelope gasped, horrified at the prospect. "That's terrible! You poor thing!"

Wilma blinked at her for a moment. "What?" She asked, not understanding her sudden grief.

"People are so cruel sometimes. Taking advantage of someone who can't fight back is wrong." She said and wiped her eyes. She sent a sympathetic look towards Wilma.

Wilma forced on a kind smile, and clenched her fists. "Thanks for the support." She said through gritted teeth.

**- Wilma confessional**  
**"I know she's trying to be nice, but it's very frustrating being told how fragile I am all the time!" She held up her hands in fists. "I can defend myself! Bring it Chris, anything you dish out I can handle!" -**

Camila sat down with Alex , and talked about the usual sporty things going on in the world. "So, you play football a little bit ?" She asked, smiling at him her teeth, perfectly white,.

"A little? Babe, sports are my life! I can already tell you play a little bit yourself." He said winking at her. "Cheerleading maybe? Lacrosse?

She waved him off with a hand. "Football, Baseball, Basketball and Soccer. Cheerleading is a little to girly for me." She said, rolling her eyes at the mere thought of her in a cheerleading outfit.

"Can't complain with your choices." Alex said, smiling at her.

**- Alex Confessional**  
**"Camila is definitely someone that I can play with. I mean, the two best athletes here? No contest." He flexed his muscles, as if to confirm his statement. "Every nerd here is going be taken down...starting with that little one...Penelope. Honestly, if I hear her say that she hates hockey, then I hope she sleeps with one eye open." -**

Shane sat next to Lexie who he was conversing with about not minding giving up immunity. "It was honestly just a little reward for trusting me." He said waving off any doubting nature from her.

Lexie smiled and shrugged at him. "Well...maybe we can trust each other more often?" She said moving closer to him.

Shane nodded and cast a quick but handsome smile.

As time moved on, people talked to one another. Chef came back out from the kitchen with a cart filled with...uh...food? It looked like Purple play dough, with broccoli inside it...was that an eyeball? "Soups on." He said proudly, and looked towards the campers to hurriedly grab a plate.

Nobody moved, they just stared at the...food.

"I said...eat up." Chef added, some fire in his eyes with the last comment, and people slowly went over to grab a tray of their own.

Yasmin looked cautiously at the food, as she sat down. She hesitantly took a bite of it. "Uh...it tastes...like..." She tried to come up with a good enough term, so Chef wouldn't kill her. "Teddy bears?" She said with a half-smile.

An approving look came over his face, and went back to the kitchen.

Yasmin then proceeded to run out of the mess hall and vomit into some nearby bushes.

_**- *Commercial break* -**_

When the cameras returned, the sun has gone down to a hazy afternoon. The campers finished their meals, or threw theirs in the ocean, ... went outside or stayed in the mess hall. One of said people was Lexie, who was busy reading what looked to be a thick book. "Come on just catch the stupid thing..." She mumbled, tapping her fingers on the table.

Dale walked up behind her, and subtly tapped her on the back. "Excuse me, miss?"

Lexie looked up at Dale. "Yeah?" She said, closing the book and slamming it on the table.

Dale winced and nervously laughed. "Was I interrupting a good part? I'm sorry, it was just that I wanted to ask you something. Only if I could."

Rolling her eyes, Lexie crossed her arms. "Sure , because I have nothing better to do..." She sarcastically replied.

Dale, not getting the obvious sarcasm, coughed and sat next to her. "I was wondering if you would like to be in an alliance with me? It would be quite the honor to have someone like you." He said, going to wrap his arm around her neck.

**- Dale Confessional**  
**"Some of the best romances in history have been because of alliances. I mean, it can't hurt my chances to ask just a little forwardly right?" He said, and smiled brightly at the camera. "Besides, she seems harmless enough.**

Lexie noticed the arm going for her neck, smacked him in the face with her book. "Sorry, I'm taken, Dale. Have a fantastic day." She said, sarcasm completely heavy in her voice.

**- Dale confessional "Okay...maybe I need to work on my flirting..." He moaned out, clutching his face.**

- Emma walked around outside of the mess hall, flipping over a rock or two. "Has to be somewhere..." She mumbled to herself. Looking around, she found Dillion writing in what appeared to be a journal of some kind.

Dilion sat by a shadowy rock, trying not to be noticed writing anything inside it. "Wish you were here sis..." He said, sighing and closing the journal. As he heard footsteps coming in his direction, he quickly hid it under his shirt. He sighed in relief, as it was only Emma. "Oh. Uh. Hey there Emma, can I help you with something?"

Emma smiled and stopped in front of him. "Dilion. How nice to see you. I hope you made your decision on our alliance?" She asked.  
His smile wavered a little as she suggested it. "You know, it's the first day here and all so I can't really make any promises..." He said nervously, looking around for a way out of this encounter.

"What about Layla? You seem to be making promises with her." She said twirling her hair with a finger, smiling at him.

"Uh well that's...uh...I uh..." He stuttered out, moving around her. "You know I think Corey wanted to see me earlier, so I better not keep him waiting!" He said hurriedly making his way around her and back into the mess hall.

Emma looked a bit suspicious at the hasty departure, but shrugged.

**- Dillion Confessional "Okay I know Layla is a sweet...and cute girl...not to mention-but look we just met. It's not love at first sight ok?" He said, trying to assure himself. "Right?"**

""Attention, campers!" Chris's voice blared out over the area from the sound system around camp. "Please report to the campfire ceremony, because one of you lucky guys are going home!" Chris's voice sounded outright gleeful. "Oh, and don't try to wimp out on the ceremony either, because I don't want to send my new dogs after you guys...actually on second thought..." The voice trailed off.

The campers knew that meant nobody was safe if they ditched elimination, so they hurriedly made their way to the elimination bon fire. As they made it there, people took their seats among the vast arrange of logs, some yelping as they got splinters.

Chris arrived as the sun was moving down the horizon. "Ah, the good old elimination grounds...how I've missed this place. All the looks of despair from campers from when they got voted off...where hearts were broken, and t-tears were shed." He wiped his eyes and sniffled.

Anna cooed and smiled. "He really does care about us..." She said, sniffling and touched.

Chris shook his head, insulted. "Are you kidding me?! I'm talking about my destroyed cottage last season..." He held his hands to his face, sobbing into hands. "B-but...in honor of my cottage...we will continue in it's legacy of pain and destruction...with this!" Chris said, and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, Chef came out with a gigantic dart board filled to the brim with destructive looking pictures of objects.

"This is the Dart Board of Demise. At the end of elimination, the one who gets the boot will toss a dart into the departure method of their choice." Chris said, regaining his more masochistic like attitude. "Now then, it is time for the elimination process to begin." Chris pulled out a bunch of Poker chips from his pockets and showed them off. Each one held the face of a camper. "This season, we will decide who goes home by each of you choosing one chip and casting your vote for the ride home." He explained.

He put the chip in his pocket. "You will each chose one at a time...so who's first?"

**- Confessional Alice**  
**"My vote is for Corey, because that child took my sword, my armor and my honor!" She yelled, flicking his chip up against the wall.**

**- Confessional Corey**  
**"Alice is going down." He quickly decided, flashing her chip to the camera.**

**- Confessional Emma "Sorry Layla, honey. It was nothing personal." She said cheerfully, picking her chip up and holding it in a fist.**

**- Confessional Alex "Nerds are meant to stay in the stands, not on the field." Alex said flashing Penelope's chip. "Go home, farm girl." **

The camera flashed back in on the campfire now, in the darkness of night. The voting taking a pretty long time. As Alex finished his vote and sat back on his log, Chris clapped his hands. "Well! Now that the votes have been cast, it is time to see who will be going home! Chef!" He called, clapping his hands.

Chef came in, grumbling to himself and handed the box of chips to Chris. "Do I look like a maid to you, Chris?"

"A very well paid maid, Chef." Chris said, smiling back at him.

Chef sighed, going off camera mumbling about stupid contracts.

Carefully, Chris opened the box and counted through the votes as slowly as possible. He inspected some for a while for dramatic effect. As some of the campers started to yawn, Chris slammed the box shut making some jump. "Well...although some votes I did not expect, the outcome is still the same...the ones who will stay on Total Drama will be thrown one marshmallow." Snapping his fingers, Chef arrived with a plate.

"Lexie, Emma, Gage, Jezabel, Jasmine, and Alex are safe." He said. throwing them all marshmellows and seeing the relived look on their faces. "Camila, Penelope, Shealyn, Yasmin and Shane are also safe." He threw them marshmallows, and they got off their stumps cheering for themselves. "Dillion, Dale, Ben and Wilma." Doing the same as before, he tossed them their safe passage of a marshmallow. "Ruby, Layla and Anna." The three girls left the stump, giving each other a nod off approval.

Finally, only two remained Alice and Corey. "Alice, your on the chopping block because you tried to use a fellow contestant as a chopping block. Corey, my man, you are here because of how you minced up Alice's chances of winning." He held up the final marshmellow on the plate. "So...the first person voted off...of Total Drama Time Warp will be..." He held the silence, and raised his hand like he was about to dish out some divine decision. "Alice." He threw the marshmallow to Corey as he sighed.

Alice actually looked kind of bored and indifferent to Chris, as she was handed her judgment.

Chris waved a hand in front of her. "Uh...Alice? You in there? You lose...no money...any comments?" He said, trying to get some kind of reaction out of her.  
She got up crossing her arms. "Not really. Like I cared about this anyway. Show me the darts, Chris." Alice said, walking past a stunned Chris.

"B-but...fine! I hope you get a bad one!" He yelled, tossing her a plastic dart. "I can not believe what I have had to put up with today..." He muttered darkly to himself.

Alice took her position in front of the board, and prepared to fire but was interrupted as Chef put a blindfold on her. "Excuse me!" She said, going to undo the blindfold.

"Did I mention you have to do it blindfolded?" Chris said, laughing to himself.

Alice steamed under the blindfold and threw the dart. It landed perfectly on the picture of an old war cannon. Alice took her blindfold off and shrugged looking at the picture. "Eh." She mumbled, going to the dock of shame where the cannon was being placed.

Chris was all to glad to help her into the cannon and light the match. "Any final parting words for us, Alice?" Chris spoke, grinning at her evilly.

"You had better give me my sword and armor back." She said, just now realizing she didn't have it on her.

"Eh, I'll think about it." Chris said, lighting the fuse to the cannon.

"Mclean!" She screamed, before finally being blasted off into the distance smoke trailing behind her. She landed in the water with a KA-BOOM, and that made Chris one very happy camper.

The campers watched as Chris came back. Gage held up a hand. "Hey uh, Chris I don't know if you noticed, but the cabins have kinda been over run by bears...cyborg bears man! You're going to clean them out, right?" He said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys?" Chris said with fake shock. "A new part of Total Drama, is being able to survive without the cabins this season. Isn't that fun?" He said, shuffling his hands together. "Hope you guys know how to set up camp!"

**- Shane Confessional**  
**"It would be nice, if Chris would tell us these things in advance...but it will be nice to finally see what it's really like in the wilderness on the island."**

Flash out to the Dock of Shame with Chris and Chef standing by the cannon. "One day has past on the island, one camper has been booted from the game, who will be next, and who will be the one to win the million dollars?! Stay tuned to this season of Total...Drama...Time Warp!"

***Credits for the episode roll***

* * *

**Well that ends the first in what should be a very good line of chapters for the season my gracious readers. I hope you enjoyed this episode as far as you will enjoy the next ones.**  
**This is your humble author signing out.**


End file.
